Shipwreck
by lighteclair13
Summary: Xiao, Toan, and Goro are in Queens, and explore the shipwreck. ToanxXiao and Goro's just being himself... Read and review :)


Hey guys! First Fic in this account! Hello! (I'm so excited) :) :) This is just a scene where the first enter the shipwreck at Queens, but I'll make it a chapter one for all those Dark Cloud fans that need the rare fanfiction from time to time... I don't own Dark Cloud, but it's a damn good game :) Toan felt something creep up beside him, it felt kind of furry... Small, and warm. He looked down and the big round eyes of Xiao, his companion in this horrible nightmare. 'Master,' she whispered, trembling slightly, or maybe that was just the submarine going through the water on it's way to the shipwreck. 'What?' He asked, patting her between the ears, like a cat. 'I'm scared.' She nudged herself closer to him. 'Scared of what? The shipwreck?' 'No, of the water.' She stared at the submarine's walls as if they were going to burst open and drown them at any time, her body trembling against him. Goro stared at them from the corner of his eyes, mumbling something that sounded like 'wussy cat'. Xiao's super sensitive ears twitched at his comment and growled slightly at him, but she soon forgot about it since the submarine made a huge groaning sound. Toan brushed his hand against the hilt of his sword, ready to take it out, same with Goro, and Xiao had already gotten her slingshot out, but she was still trembling against Toan. 'What if we all drown, then we'll never be able to save the world... We'll be doomed!' Xiao exclaimed, sobbing slightly. 'I don't think it's anything to do with the submarine, we're probably here already.' Toan said, patting her gently. Goro shuffled towards the porthole, 'Yep, we're here.' The submarine slowed down and then floated through a few buts of floating debris left by the shipwreck. It didn't take long until it floated to the surface and the roof open, a few drips of water falling onto Xiao, making her flinch and shake her head furiously. Toan was the first to jump out, and landed on the slightly sagging and rotten wooden planks of the shipwreck's floor, it smelled musty and sour, so many things must be rotting away down here. Goro jumped down next, he was late due to his slight chubbiness, and the floorboards creaked and snapped a bit. 'What is that terrible smell!' He groaned and flapped his hands in front of his face a few times, but nothing really happened. Finally, Xiao jumped down, agilely, and not making any sound, slingshot to the ready. Toan examined the giant hook that was a few metres in front of the group. 'Hm, I think it takes us up to the next level.' He said, looking at a lever that produced from the rotting wall. 'Jump on the hook, I'll follow you.' It was a bit slippery, probably from being stuck down here for so long and rusted a bit at the points, but other than that, it worked fine. The pulley started to slow down as they reached the top, and Xiao's ears were twitching madly. 'I can hear something, monsters I think.' She motioned for the boys to get out their weapons as she jumped off the hook, slingshot stretched ahead of her. There was a large room, probably where the sailors used to eat or play games, but inside behind one of the poles, there was something moving, slightly green, but you could see a bone if you looked closely. There was a zombie sailor, behind the pole, and there were probably going to be more in the room. Toan rushed forward, sword in his hands, and sliced the zombie with a sickening squelch, the sound or rotten flesh being cut... Xiao flinched slightly, still not used to monsters, but Goro just went for the next one. 'Xiao, behind you!' Yelled Toan, eyes wide. Xiao quickly turned on the spot and shot, her eyes clenched shut. She couldn't sense any movement, so she opened her eyes again, and another skeletal sailor was dead in front of her. 'Th- thanks...' She stuttered, a bit shaken. 'You've got to be on guard, OK? I thought you could hear everything with those super ears?' Toan said, disappointed. 'Sorry... It's just I can' tat and this place, there's so much water...' She shivered. 'Hey, come one. It's OK, pair up with me.' He patted her in the head again, and she found herself wishing she was a proper human, maybe then she would get treated like one, hugged maybe, not patted. 'OK.' In the left side of the room, there was a passageway, dark ends to the left and to the right. 'I'll go right then.' Said Goro, trudging off down the passageway, any monster could hear him coming by a mile, the floorboards creaked so much. 'He'll be fine, his father was a warrior after all.' Toan said, grabbing Xiao's hand, 'Come on.' 'Alright.' His hand was warm, and comforting, like himself, and Xiao's thoughts trailed off. Toan looked at the sides of the walls, seeing some axes, rusted, and some rotting boxes that smelt kind of weird, when his foot caught onto something and he tripped over, bringing Xiao with him. 'Meow!' She mewed, as she landed on top of him, she was about to get up, but she was so close to his face, his lips in particular, and she couldn't find it in herself to get up, not when she could kiss him, just a few more millimetres... 'Xiao,' Toan said, looking into her eyes, and he was puzzled by what expression was in them. 'Mm?' She asked. 'We...' His eyes trailed down to her lips, they looked so full and, well, kissable. He never felt this before... 'We...?' She asked, staring him down with her beautiful eyes... Oh gosh... His face inched closer to hers, and their lips brushed together, making Xiao shiver slightly. She pushed her lips against his, unable to help herself any more, and Toan didn't object, kissing her back. It wasn't long until they heard a large cough coming from behind them. Goro. They both rushed to their feet, bright red faces, and goofy smiles on both of them. 'It's just the exit down that way.' He said. 


End file.
